Random Thing Whatever
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: Same thing some of the other people are doing - give me random items, and I will write a Backyardigans oneshot for it. Kinda like Backyardigans MiniAdventures and Randomness, but my version. :
1. Cheese

******Thanks to WildImaginationGirl21 for providing me with the first challenge: A Backyardigan, tap-dancing shoes, an alarm clock, a stack of pancakes, a car, a (computer) mouse, and a water gun. I hope you like this new thing I'm trying, and I _will_ update some of my stories soon.**

**Tasha** was searching the web, when she came across an advertisement "Free Second-Hand **Tap Dancing Shoes**". She clicked on the link, and bought the thing. Because it was free, she didn't even need to use a credit card. The website said the shoes will be delivered to her house by that afternoon, so she set her **alarm clock** for the time of when the delivery arrived.

Tasha still had plenty of spare time while she waited for the shoes. She decided she was hungry, and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes. The only problem was, she added some random ingredient to the pancakes by mistake. It still tasted and looked the same, but Tasha wished she'd remember what she had added... The **stack of pancakes** were all perfect piled on top of each other, and Tasha ate them three at a time, just because they tasted _so_ good. Suddenly, she heard her alarm clock sound – it was time the delivery arrived.

She walked out her door, and found Tyrone sitting in a **car** with a box in his hands. It was the tap dancing shoes. Tasha took the box from Tyrone, thanked him for selling them for free, and went back inside her house.

She went back to the kitchen to finish her pancakes first, but somebody... or something, has chewed a hole straight through the remaining the pancakes of the stack. She dropped the box of tap shoes in surprise and went on following the trail of crumbs to find out where it leaded – into her bedroom. There, she found out her **computer mouse** had come to life, and went straight for her pancakes.

So _that's_ what she had added into the pancakes by mistake – cheese! But just then, the mouse scampered off again, and she had to chase after it again. She found it now trying to eat her tap dancing shoes, so she grabbed a **water gun** from nearby and shot the mouse with it. Scared, it scampered back to her computer, not moving again, and Tasha was left with a perfectly soggy and gross and wet pair of tap dancing shoes.

Moral: Don't add cheese in pancakes

**Do you have a challenge? Review this story (or WildImaginationGirl's Backyardigans MiniAdventures and Randomness, if you want her to answer it) with approx 4-7 items to include in the challenge, and I will make the most random story ever about what the items. NOTE: I'm not on the site that often, but like I said, I'll try my best to update my other stories too (I'm working on the next chapter of the Basis of Magic, BTW). Have a nice day! (Or not, depending on if you've just had your tap-dancing shoes ruined with a water gun. :P)**


	2. Diamond

**Challenge from Cori Collin – a book, a pillow, a diamond, an umbrella, a teddy bear, a purse, and a sandwich**

Pablo looked everywhere for his **diamond**. Where could it be? He looked under his **pillow**, under his blanket, even under his bed. But the diamond was nowhere to be found. He couldn't have misplaced it... could he? Pablo searched every single corner of the room, yet still, he couldn't find the diamond.

If he hadn't misplaced it, then it means... somebody must have stolen it! He started panicking. "Oh, boy, oh boy oh boy oh boy..." And it didn't stop until he noticed his **teddy bear** on his bed. He picked it up, and finally, it managed to calm his nerves down.

He tried to figure out whodunit... Who would want to steal a very shiny diamond? Then it came to him – Tasha! She was the only other person who liked jewels as much as he did! He dropped the teddy bear, grabbed an **umbrella** (it was raining outside), and set out to Tasha's house.

Tasha answered the house. "Pablo?" she asked.

"You stole my very very shiny diamond!" he said. "Give it back, or there _shall_ be _dire consequences_!"

Tasha sighed. "Pablo, are you playing detective again..." Then she noticed the umbrella in his hands. "Oh for goodness sakes, is that an umbrella?"

"Yes," said Pablo. "So?"

"So? Pablo, you live _right next door_, it's barely sprinkling, and _you're a penguin!_"

"Don't change the topic! Where is my diamond?"

"I didn't steal your stupid diamond... Wait, how did you get your hands on a diamond anyways..."

"Erm... we were sneaking into this museum, and I saw this really, really shiny diamond, and..."

"You took it?"

"Yeah." He paused, as if remembering what he was doing. "But that's not the point! Give me back my diamond!"

"For goodness sakes, Pablo, you can't just go around accusing people like that!"

He took out a **book** from behind his back and threw it to Tasha. "Page 13 – everybody is a suspect. You should read more often."

Tasha frowned. "_He_-llo? Page 12 – everybody is innocent until proven guilty. And for your information, I read more than you."

"Well, whatever," he said. "Just let my search your purse."

"My purse?"

"I'm the world's greatest detective, remember." Then he stopped to straighten his bow tie.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." A moment later, she came back with a **purse**. She opened it for Pablo to look through. "It's empty, okay?"

"Oh, okay. You're innocent now," he said.

Tasha crossed her arms, murmuring under her breath: "Finally..."

Pablo then thought. If Tasha hadn't taken it, then who had? Then his stomach grumbled. He had an idea. "Hey," he said. "Want to come over to my house for sandwiches? It's lunch time!"

"Sure," said Tasha, and the ran back to Pablo's house. Pablo got the sandwiches off the plate, and handed one to Tasha. They both ate their first **sandwich** in one gulp, and reached for seconds.

"You know," said Tasha, "This sandwich is a little... bumpy on the inside..."

"But it's only peanut butter and jelly," said Pablo.

Tasha shrugged. "But..."

She coughed, then spit out a shiny, shiny diamond.

**If you have a challenge for me, review the story. Thanks! And I will try to update asap if I have half an hour to spare.**


	3. Samurai

**Challenge from Cori Collin: a rope, a dollhouse, a gorilla suit, a feather, a wig, a lipstick tube, and a baloney ham n' cheese recipe!**

**A/N Samurai Pie came on when I was in the middle of writing this, and I nearly died of laughter XD**

Tyrone did a kick in the air. "How did that look?"

"Maybe a little higher," suggested Austin. "The effects team could only cover so much, but you've got to do the rest by yourself."

Tyrone did the same kick again, but higher. "How about that?"

"Good... now the rope..."

Tyrone latched onto a **rope** hanging off the ceiling and began to climb. When he got to the top, he swung off and performed a back flip in midair, landing noiselessly on the ground.

Austin nodded. "Perfect." He handed Tyrone the script, and left the room. "I'll go get the AV team ready," he added, as he closed the door.

Tyrone stared at the long winding script – but it wasn't a script – it was a **recipe** for a **baloney ham and egg** sandwich. He face palmed himself. Pies he could handle, but sandwiches? Not his strong suit. He wished Austin had given him some extra warning on what he was making today, but it was too late to change anything now. Tyrone reached into the cupboards of the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients needed – bread, baloney, cheese, ham, a few pieces of lettuce, and a toothpick. He set them aside on the table, and started to read the recipe...

Just then, his doors burst open, and Uniqua and Pablo both ran right into Tyrone.

"Careful!" he warned. "Wait, you two? Why aren't you changed into your ninja clothes?"

Uniqua panted. "Wardrobe... malfunction..."

Pablo added: "Tasha's sick today, and our costumes are left all over the set! I tried to phone her, but the call wouldn't connect! We went looking for Austin, but we can't find him!"

Tyrone scratched his head. "But Austin was just here a moment ago... never mind. We have ten minutes. Come on." He led the two of them through the secret underground passage, over to the costume hall, which also acted as the palace for today. The place was a mess – everything really _was_ everywhere.

Pablo eyes scanned the mess, and it seemed like he noticed something. "Where's the gorilla costume?" he asked. "It was here the last time I checked..."

"Pablo, the ninja costumes..." reminded Uniqua.

"Oh," he said. "Right."

Tyrone scanned the whole room, but there wasn't anything that even resembled the ninja costumes. Pablo and Uniqua were messing around again – Pablo playing with a **feather** for a sword, using it to stab Uniqua in the back, while Uniqua picked a **lipstick tube** off the ground, and as revenge, "used" it on Pablo. Tyrone, however, was sifted through the piles of clothes strewn on the floor, trying to find the ninja clothes without much luck.

Suddenly, he heard a weird clanging noise coming from the studio next to them. Pablo sprang toward the source. "After the noise, _he_ must have stolen our costumes!"

Tyrone didn't think it was that likely somebody would want to steal some old ninja costumes, and Uniqua didn't seem to think so either, judging by the expression on her face. Still, the both of them ran after Pablo, through the door and into the next room.

It was a life sized **dollhouse** – or to be exact, horror dollhouse. Lacy black curtains adorned the windows. Six-foot tall barbie dolls, all wearing black and purple dresses, sat in tall plastic chairs as if they were part of some weird cult. They rushed into the next room, and found themselves staring into the face of a horrible doll wearing an equally horrible blonde **wig**. Soon, the two of them found Pablo, staring at a furry blob just lying right ahead.

"Um... Pablo?" asked Uniqua.

Tyrone checked his watch. "I- I think we should get back now... Austin will be starting the filming pretty soon, and he might get mad if we don't get back there on time..."

Suddenly, the black furry blob started rising, and the three of them stared at it...

The gorilla stared back.

Freaking out, Pablo led the charge, followed by Tyrone, and then Uniqua, who looked a little skeptical, but Pablo and Tyrone latched their arms onto her and dragged her away.

* * *

><p>Austin climbed out of the <strong>gorilla suit<strong>. "Ick," he muttered. "That thing is gross. Do you have it?"

Tasha clicked on the stop recording button on her phone. "Perfect," she said, and continued to check her messages. "Oh, I have a missed call from Pablo," she said to herself.

Austin fanned himself with his hand. "Are you sure this is worth the work?"

"What was the viewership for _Samurai Cooking_ again?" she asked. "Like, ten views? Believe me, a video like this would get at least a thousand likes on Youtube."

Austin groaned. "Yeah. Of course," he said, as he stuffed the gorilla costume down a garbage can...

**Same as always, review with a challenge, and I'll see what I can do. :D**


	4. Diary

**From soulripper13: A diary, a bikini, a record player, a hockey mask, and an acoustic guitar**

**A/N More filming. Yay! Uniqua's POV**

Dear **Diary**,

Today, we were working on the filming of a new commercial to promote some company's **hockey mask**, featuring the Backyardigans (that's us!) That turned out to be a disaster. There is a _reason_ why we don't film commercials, but don't tell that to Pablo, all _he_ cares about is the money we make.

Where should I start... I think I should start at when _Austin_ tried to steal _my_ job. _He_ was the guy in charge of the sound, so I get the starring role. Then _Pablo_ tried to steal my job too, and he wasn't even good at playing goalie!

Sorry, I need to calm down. I don't usually get so mad. Breath, Uniqua, breath. There, much better.

When we finally figured out what the each of us were supposed to do (which took a really long time, which is why I hate commercials – they're thirty seconds long but take a million years to film), we finally _got_ to the filming part. Which then... we had another problem.

We hauled all our equipment onto the backyard rink (we had a giant snowfall yesterday), when Austin realized he couldn't find his purple electric guitar, and blamed it on Tasha (why does when _anything_ goes missing, everybody automatically blame it on Tasha? Beats me...) We _then_ had to search Tasha's house, but all we could find was her **acoustic guitar**. So instead, we ended up having to use that for the soundtrack of the commercial. Pablo offered to bring out his trumpet, and Tyrone his violin; I turned it down.

We did test run, but then Austin realized Tasha couldn't play the guitar _and_ film at the same time. So Tyrone ran back into his house and hauled out a giant **record player** instead. It played Frank Sinatra: great.

We decided to make Pablo a member of the crowds, and he could throw stuff onto the ice and stuff to mimic a real hockey arena. So he got out a random box of stuff from his attic. We were finally, _finally_ ready for the filming.

Austin held a mic in his hand, ready for doing any sound effects and commentary. Tasha had one hand on the camera and the other hand on the record player. Tyrone had a hockey stick and a puck in his hands, ready to _try_ to score goal on me. Pablo was sitting at the edge of the rink, hollering at the top of his lungs and was trying to sound like a million people cheering (he sounded more like a strangled chicken, no offence (**A/N hockey joke ;)**, but don't tell him that.) And I stood in the net, the supposed hockey mask that we were supposed to make a commercial for in my face and blocking my sight line.

"Quiet on the set..." Austin had said... "Action!"

Tyrone started streaking down the ice, while Austin did his best to imitate a commentator. Pablo continued his strangled chicken imitation. Tasha turned on the Frank Sinatra music, and I was trying my best trying to see through the annoying mask.

Tyrone did a weak shot toward the net, and I remembered falling down to catch the puck with the hockey mask. "What a great save," Austin had said, and Pablo started cheering even louder and throwing random stuff from his box down onto the ice: a hat, a scarf, some mittens, and a **bikini** (I don't even want to know how that got in there in the first place...)

Tyrone then happened to trip on the scarf and fall down. He now has a cast on his arm for three weeks and we will be rescheduling the filming for another time after his arm gets better.

In other words, yes, the commercial filming was a disaster. But I now know which brand of hockey mask _not_ to buy.

Sincerely,

Your greatest writer, Uniqua

**Same as always, review with a challenge and I'll see what I can do! :) To Cori Collin and Auniqua 101, I'll do yours after lunch. Thank you!**


	5. Shoes

**From Cori Collin: a Frisbee, a sweat top, a tennis shoe, bag of potato chips, a shoe lace, a bus sign, and a computer chip with nothing downloaded on it**

Austin raced around his room, trying to put all his stuff on in time for the Ultimate Frisbee tournament finals... his Team Purple **sweat top**, a pair of track pant, a **Frisbee**, and his special tennis shoes he got from his last birthday... where were they?

Need. Tennis. Shoes. He needed to find them. His room was a mess, which made it just about impossible to find _anything_. Like one of his computer chips that he had misplaced. Scattered about, were his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday... and the day before... and the day before that... Austin hated doing laundry, but he just might have to soon, if he keeps on misplacing his tennis shoes.

He looked out his window, hoping that everybody else might have forgotten about the tournament... nope. Pablo, otherwise known as Team Blue, sat in his special Team Blue chair, handing out team blue support flags and twirling his special Team Blue Frisbee on his flipper. A "Go, blue, go!" cheer was starting up...

_Not for long,_ thought Austin. He stuck his head outside his window and shouted, "Go purple!" Tennis shoes or not, he was going to win the thing.

Then, he saw it. His **tennis shoes**. They hung, only by a single **shoelace**, high up on a **bus sign** and out of reach. _Pablo_ must have sabotaged him. He must have thrown it up there to make Austin give up.

_No way,_ he thought. Austin stormed down the stairs. He was going to have a little talk with that blue guy...

"Hey," said Pablo, smiling. "Ready to go?"

Austin shook his head. "Until you give my tennis shoes back? No."

Pablo stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Austin grabbed Pablo by the shoulder and hauled him out of the backyard, into the streets where the bus sign stood. "See?"

Pablo nodded. "Oh... But I didn't do it."

Austin shook his head. "Yeah right. If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"I dunno."

"Well, it's all your fault anyways."

"How is it my fault?" asked Pablo.

Tyrone interrupted the two of them. "How about we just figure out how to get it back down?"

Austin nodded. "Good idea."

Pablo scratched his head. "I think we should throw a Frisbee up there to get it down."

"Better idea!"

"Good. And since it was such a great idea, I think I should get something for that..."

Austin knew that look... "No way, Pablo. I'm not giving you more candy."

"It was a good idea, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll give you candy for it. I don't even have any candy left."

"Cookies?"

"No cookies."

"Potato chips?"

"No-"

"But you _have_ potato chips!"

"What?" Austin sighed. "Okay, okay, potato chips." He ran back to his house and got a **bag of potato chips** for Pablo. "Happy?"

Pablo nodded, stuffing handfuls of chips into his mouth at a time. "And since I have food, I'll even get the shoes down for free this time." He threw the Frisbee to knock the shoes down. "There," he said, and Austin quickly stuffed the shoes back onto his feet.

"Are you ready for the game?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me... one more chip..."

There came a weird crunching sound, and Pablo spit a black object out of his mouth. Surprised, he dropped the bag of chips onto the ground.

"What's that doing there?"

"My chip!" shouted Austin.

"Um... Austin? That's not a chip."

Austin grabbed it out of Pablo's hands. "No, it's a computer chip. I was looking for it earlier this morning and couldn't find it."

Pablo let out a sneaky little smile. "Does it have anything on it... Anything interesting..."

Austin quickly shoved the **computer chip** into his pocket. "No. It's empty."

"Then why are you hiding it like that?"

"Do you know how much that thing costed me? It's a brand new chip, with high-tech security and can store over 1TB of information! Do you think I'd just put any random thing on it!"

"Okay, okay," said Pablo. Then he added quietly, "Geek."

"What did you say?" asked Austin.

"Nothing. Let's get on with the tournament. I'll just finish my bag of chips... Where is it?"

The bag of potato chips that were beside Pablo were now gone.

"Very strange..." Pablo muttered to himself. "Tennis shoes on bus sign, missing potato chips..."

Now, it was Austin's turn to be annoyed. "Are we finishing the tournament or not?"

"Never mind. Let's go," said Pablo, and other Backyardigans followed him and Austin back into the backyard.

* * *

><p>A smallish shape can be seen darting across the street, very nearly getting hit by an oncoming car.<p>

**Who do you think was the culprit that hung up the tennis shoes and stole the potato chips? ;)**


End file.
